


Never Been More Sure

by kyungscultleader



Series: Dream A Little Dream of Me [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Banglo - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, tbh don't even remember if this is underage I wrote it so long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungscultleader/pseuds/kyungscultleader
Summary: Literally just a scene of Yongguk and Zelo's first time together that I didn't use in Sleep Well, Dream Sweet.





	Never Been More Sure

Yongguk placed Junhong gingerly onto their bed. The elder hovered above Junhong, resting on his elbows so that he didn't crush Zelo with his weight.

“Are you  _absolutely_  sure that you want to do this?” he whispered, his minty breath ghosting across Junhong's lips.

Zelo kissed him. Quickly, innocently, sweetly.

“I'm sure, Gukkie,” there was a fierce determination in Zelo's eyes that Yongguk had never seen before. He had to admit; he liked it.

Yongguk nodded and in no time at all, had his lips connected to Junhong's neck. Soft  _oh_ 's and  _ah_ 's were coming from Zelo's slightly parted lips. Yongguk could already feel his pants getting tighter – although that was normal with Zelo around. The elder gripped the bottom of his t-shirt, preparing to take it off. Nimble fingers gripped his wrist, stopping him.

“Let me do it,” Junhong said. Yongguk gulped and nodded. Lightly, Junhong pushed Yongguk back enough for them to be sitting up on the bed. The ramen-haired boy slid his hands up Yongguk's sides, taking the shirt with him. Yongguk held up his arms to help Zelo remove the item of clothing, all the while his eyes never leaving his boyfriend's perfect face. The shirt was thrown carelessly onto the floor as Junhong stared, wide-eyed, at his boyfriend's torso. It wasn't the first time Junhong had seen Yongguk topless – in fact, the elder slept without anything covering his chocolate abs most nights – but it was the first time the innocent boy had seen him like this while in such an intimate situation. His heart beat faster and he felt his blood rush south as he thought of what else was to come for tonight.

Junhong licked his lips, placed his hands on the hot skin of Yongguk's chest, and leaned forward to place an open-mouthed kiss on the elder's sternum. Yongguk threw his head back, inhaling and exhaling deeply as Zelo kissed his way down to Yongguk's belly-button.

“ _Junhong_ ,” he moaned softly.

Zelo just hummed in response as he pressed one last, lingering kiss to the freckle just above the button of Yongguk's low-hanging jeans. Faster than Yongguk could even process, Junhong was removing his jeans. Once they were completely off, Zelo sucked in a small breath, taking in the sight of this godly man clad in only a pair of boxer-briefs and the knowledge that it was all for him. Yongguk could have had anyone he wanted, Zelo knew that. He was intelligent, sweet, charming, a god-damn songwriter by profession who was becoming quite successful, and he was every manner of hot. So yes, Zelo knew that Yongguk could've had anyone – so he also knew how absolutely luck he was that this beautiful, perfect man, chose  _him_  out of everyone on the planet.

Yongguk gripped Zelo's hips, firmly but gently, and pulled Zelo closer so that the younger was now sitting on his lap and Yongguk was trapped between his legs – which, honestly, wasn't a position Yongguk was opposed to.

“We'll take this slowly,” Yongguk breathed out, “alright?”

Zelo nodded, “Alright Gukkie,”

Yongguk glanced down at Zelo's lips, so pink and soft. For just a second, he forgot that Zelo was his. Utterly and completely  _his_. He often found himself wondering what he did to deserve Junhong, but then he decided he didn't care because all that matters is that he  _does_  have him.

Yongguk claimed Zelo's lips. Zelo moaned into the kiss, parting his lips for his boyfriend. Zelo loved the feeling of Yongguk's lips on his, the way his mouth hummed when Yongguk moaned against him.

“Let's not take it  _too_ slow,” Zelo suggested when the kiss ended.

“Okay,” Yongguk kissed him again. “We have to do something about this shirt,” he said, picking at the sleeve of the blue shirt Zelo was wearing.

Zelo frowned. “What? I thought you liked this shirt?”

The only reason Zelo even wore this shirt today was because Yongguk frequently told him how good he thought Zelo looked in it.

“I do,” he smirked, “just not right now,” and with that, he removed the aforementioned top. After letting himself admire his boyfriend, Yongguk spoke again. “God,” he sighed, “you're perfect,”

Zelo smiled shyly and shook his head. “I'm far from perfect,”

“Let me rephrase that then,” Yongguk knew it was pointless arguing with Zelo when it came to how Yongguk viewed the boy. “You’re perfect  _for me_ ,”

“I love you so much,” Junhong kissed Yongguk's cheek.

“I love you too,” Yongguk captured his lips as he worked on removing his boyfriend's pants. Now usually, Yongguk didn't complain when Zelo wore such tight jeans – after all, they made the view of his ass absolutely amazing – but he didn't realise they would be so damn hard to remove.

Zelo giggled at seeing his boyfriend having trouble with the jeans. “Do you need some help, Gukkie?”

“Nope,” he said stubbornly. It only took a few more seconds (that felt like days to Yongguk) but he finally removed them, smiling proudly at Zelo.

“Well done, babe,” Junhong said with a roll of his eyes. Zelo didn't usually call Yongguk 'babe' or 'baby' or anything other than 'Gukkie', really, but Yongguk liked it when he did. “Now, where were we?”

“Right,” Yongguk kissed his neck, “about,” his jaw, “here,” and finally, his lips.

Junhong squirmed in Yongguk's arms. The things Yongguk did with his tongue were sending waves of pleasure throughout Zelo's body and he could feel the effect he was having on both himself and Yongguk. One of Yongguk's hands travelled down and slipped itself into the back of Zelo's boxers to caress (and occasionally squeeze) his rear.

“ _Gukkie_ ,” Zelo moaned into their kiss. He laid himself back down onto the bed, pulling Yongguk down with him. “I need more,”

Yongguk paused, searching Zelo's eyes for any signs of doubt. When he found none, he pressed his lips onto Zelo's as he pulled the younger's boxers off in one swift motion.

He wrapped his hand around the base of Zelo's member and began to stroke slowly. Zelo arched into his touch. This already felt better than anything Zelo could have ever imagined. He felt his body heating up everywhere Yongguk pressed his lips – which was everywhere the older boy could reach; neck, chest, face, arms…

“Oh, god,” he moaned out loudly, “faster, Gukkie. Please,”

“Your wish is my command, Junhong,” he said and kissed him sweetly, fastening his pace.

Junhong arched into Yongguk's touch, his loud moans only turning Yongguk on even more. The younger boy felt his stomach tightening and he knew he was close to his release.

“Y-Yongguk, I-I...” Zelo was so breathless that that's all he could manage, but Yongguk understood. Suddenly, to Junhong's annoyance, the hand that was pleasuring him disappeared. “Yah!” he whined, “why did yo- _ooh_!” his sentence turned into a sensual moan as he felt something warm and wet engulf his member.

Zelo sat up, resting back on his elbows, and looked down at Yongguk. It was, to say the least, the hottest thing Junhong had ever seen. The way Yongguk looked back up at him as he took more of Zelo into his mouth just made both of them even harder. He felt Yongguk's tongue swirl around the head and dig into the slit. He watched as Yongguk's head bobbed up and down at varying speeds. He heard the way Yongguk moaned around him, the vibrations shooting throughout Junhong's body.

“G-Gukkie,” Zelo whimpered (Yongguk mentally noted that he  _loved_  that nickname – but only when it came from Junhong's sinful lips,) “I n-need to...”

Yongguk let go of Zelo's member with a small 'pop'. His eyes were dark and clouded over with lust as he reached up to lick the sweat off of Junhong's collarbone. He sucked on Junhong's neck, his pulse point, just below his jaw, leaving bright red marks in his wake. He smiled to himself, satisfied that each mark very clearly labelled Zelo one-hundred-and-fifty percent taken.

He then placed himself above Zelo's member and teasingly kissed down it, licking and biting softly every now and then. Junhong groaned in frustration; to which Yongguk chuckled deeply and did as Junhong wished. He knew that Junhong was close so he wasted no more time in giving him what he wanted. He sucked harder, faster, and it wasn't long until Junhong's body shook and he came with a loud cry of his boyfriend's name. Yongguk had no trouble swallowing all of Junhong's juices. The taste, smell and sound of Junhong was driving him crazier than ever. Yongguk knew, in that moment, that forever still wouldn't be enough time with this boy.

Zelo blushed as Yongguk kissed him. He could taste himself on the other's tongue and although he thought it a little strange, he didn't dislike it.

“Sorry,” he said bashfully.

“What for?” Yongguk asked, although the sound was muffled by Junhong's neck.

“I, um, well I didn't last very long,” he muttered, embarrassed. He wanted to be good for Yongguk, and it was embarrassing that he barely lasted two minutes.

“You were amazing,” Yongguk's eyes found Junhong's. Zelo was pleased to see that there was nothing but love, honesty, adoration and a tinge of lust in his gaze.

“Your turn,” Junhong said in the most seductive voice he could manage at the moment. He removed Yongguk's briefs and was about to show Yongguk what he had learnt from the hours of porn (that had scarred him for life) when Yongguk trapped his face in his hands and lifted him up for one more kiss – he was seriously addicted to the sweet taste of Junhong's mouth.

“Tonight is  _just_  about you,” Yongguk said. He didn't give him a chance to reply, as he was already kissing the younger again. He kissed him with so much intensity that by the end of it, Junhong was light-headed. All he could do was nod mutely.

Wordlessly, Junhong reached into his bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He passed it to Yongguk, who read the label and raised a curious eyebrow.

“Caramel scented?”

Junhong shrugged, he could feel his face getting hot. “I want it to smell nice,”

The songwriter laughed, but the atmosphere soon turned serious again.

He sighed. “Junhong, you know I love you, but -”

“No,” Zelo said a little aggressively. “You _cannot_  back out now!”

“I'm not,” Yongguk shook his head. He'd be crazy to back out, but he had to be sure this was what Zelo wanted. “I just want to make sure this is exactly what you want,”

“I already told you it is,”

“I know you did, but are you  _sure_? Like, absolutely, no-looking-back, sure? I want to do this with you, believe me, but only if you won't regret it later. I know that if we don't do this now, you'll be mad at me for a while, but I’d rather that than have you regret sleeping with me in the long run,”

“ _You are_  what I want,” Zelo said with finality in his voice. “I've never been more sure of anything,”

Not needing any more convincing, Yongguk poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. It was probably a little excessive, but he was determined to cause his boyfriend as little pain as possible.

He warned Junhong that it would hurt, but of course, the boy in question didn't care. Zelo knew that the pain would all be worth it sooner or later.

He inhaled sharply as Yongguk pushed in the first finger. It was kind of painful, and it felt a little weird but all that soon faded away as the pleasure took over all of his senses. Yongguk kissed all over Zelo's neck as the boy writhed beneath him. He wanted to kiss his lips again, but the noises Zelo was making stopped him; he didn't want to disrupt the melodic sounds.

Soon enough a second finger was added. The pain came back momentarily, along with the feeling of estrangement, but then Yongguk's fingers brushed against something that had Zelo seeing white.

“Oh my god! Do that again!” he called out. Yongguk smirked, pleased with himself, as he did as Junhong wished and repeatedly hit that special spot, never missing a beat. “G-Gukkie, more. I need y-you to touch me m-more,”

The elder inserted the third finger and began scissoring and stretching the younger boy out. He kissed Junhong roughly, trying to take his mind off of the discomfort he knew he was feeling.

“Yongguk,” he whispered, trying to catch his breath. “Please,”

Yongguk got the message and with only a little hesitance, he removed his fingers and placed the head of his shaft at Zelo's entrance. Junhong nodded.

“I love you,” Yongguk said, brushing Junhong's sweat-slicked hair away from his forehead. “Did you know that? You must know; I tell you all the time.” he was trying to distract Zelo; this was going to hurt a lot. Junhong knew what Yongguk was doing, but he honestly could care less. He loved hearing Yongguk tell him how much he means to him. “Maybe I still need to tell you more; I love you, Choi Junhong. You're perfect and beautiful and smart and I love every part of you.” he noticed the way Zelo winced as he pushed in further. “Do you know how good you look right now? You're all sweaty, and you're blushing, and your lips are red because I keep kissing you – sorry about that, actually. I tend to go a bit overboard when I start kissing you,”

Junhong giggled and smiled up at the man above him. “I don't mind,”

Yongguk kissed him one more as he pushed himself the rest of the way in. They stayed like that for a moment, just kissing. It was all Yongguk could do to stop himself from completely losing control.

“You can move,” Zelo breathed against Yongguk's lips.

Careful not to hurt Junhong, Yongguk started to thrust at a steady pace. Junhong wrapped his arms around Yongguk's neck, pulling him a little closer so that he could comfortably reach Yongguk's chest with his lips. His skin was salty and tasted like sweat and sex, but Zelo didn't mind one bit. When Junhong started moaning even louder, Yongguk decided the pain must be gone. He threw one of Zelo's legs over his shoulder to get better aim as he thrust upwards, once again hitting Zelo's prostate. Zelo let out the loudest moan yet, egging Yongguk on even more.

“God, you feel  _so good_ ,” Yongguk groaned, burying himself up to the hilt in Zelo's tight heat.

“I'm close,” Junhong could feel his climax getting closer with every thrust. He knew Yongguk was close to, because he had lost all of his previous rhythm.

Yongguk reached his lips over to Junhong's ear and whispered sultrily; “Then cum for me, baby,”

That sentence made Zelo lose it. His body shook as he came all over himself and Yongguk. With one last thrust, Yongguk came deep inside Junhong. He collapsed on top of the younger boy, but rolled onto his side so that he didn't crush him with his weight.

Yongguk pecked Junhong on the cheek. “That was amazing.  _You_  are amazing. I love you. You have no idea how much I love you,” he kissed the younger's lips, but they had to part all too soon due to lack of air.

“I have some idea,” Zelo panted, still trying to catch his breath from their kiss and the activity that took place just before.

“So…No regrets?”

“No regrets,”

“You're the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for,” Yongguk said seriously, his brown eyes staring intensely into Zelo's own. “And hopefully one day, you'll be the best husband, too,”

Zelo bit his lip to stop from smiling too much, but it didn't quite work as a smile still managed to sneak onto his face.

“Please tell me you didn't just propose,” Junhong rolled onto his side to properly face Yongguk. The elder took Zelo's hand in his. “I mean, if you did I’d still say 'yes' but,  _please_  tell me you didn't just propose to me like  _that_ ,”

“Don't worry,” Yongguk stared down at his hands that were mindlessly playing with Junhong's fingers, “I know neither of us are ready for that quite yet; so no, I didn't just propose. Trust me though, you'll know when I do.” Zelo's smile widened. Yongguk wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him closer so that Junhong was curled into his chest and stomach, his face buried in Yongguk's neck. “You must be tired. Let's go to sleep now, yeah?”

Zelo nodded but his mind was only thinking one thing...

_When._


End file.
